Zakuro is Half Alive
by ZakuMint 4Ever
Summary: Its a short story of Zakuro and Mint. Mint tells Zakuro how she felt about her and Zakuro didn't respond. What'll happen next? Find out!


**MJ: Oh yeah, this is my first FanFic, don't hurt me! Save the murder to KishxMint!!**

**'Kotori' means 'Baby-Bird' in Japanese, if you didn't know! That's the nickname I call Mint. ^^ But I like her English name **

**better.**

**The titles are songs actually! 'Half Alive' is by 'Secondhand Serenade' and 'Heavily Broken' is by 'The Veronica's'.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Zakuro was in her bedroom, she was holding the gold-plaited locket that Mint gave her last Valentine's Day. It had a small

photo of Mint smiling in it.

"I Miss you, Kotori.." Zakuro cried.

_*Flashback starts*_

Zakuro and Mint were sitting in the bench, near Cafe Mew Mew at night-time.

"Oneesama.." Mint said.

"Yes, Mint?"

"Happy Valentines Day! I got this for you."

Mint gave Zakuro the locket.

"Thank you, Mint and it's pretty." Zakuro smiled.

Mint started to blush when she saw Zakuro smiling at her.

"Say, Oneesama..I got something to tell you.."

"What is it?"

"Can we go to the movies tonight?" Mint blushed.

"Eh, why?"

"Because..uhhh...because--"

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I..I Love you, Oneesama!" The Blue mew confessed.

Zakuro went silent for a moment and Mint stood up and ran off.

"Mint.." Zakuro whispered.

"I knew that you'll never love me back! I'm just a stupid fan.. a stupid, stupid fan.. that doesn't deserve someone like

you..."

Mint kept running, sobbing her heart out.

"Mint, wait!"

Zakuro ran after her.

Mint stopped running for a moment when she saw something in the ground and picks it up. She sighs before running again and

sits on the grass where she and Zakuro liked to hang out. She took out a paper and a pen to write on it. She scrunched it

into a ball and tries to wipe her tears.

"I'm..going to Miss you, Oneesama..." Mint cried.

She took out the thing she picked up and it was a broken glass. She then slits her wrists repeatedly with it, causing her

blood to drip everywhere. In her clothes and in the grass.

"Mint.. where did you ran off to?!"

Zakuro stopped to think and remembered her secret place and went there.

"Mint, are you in here?" She said aloud.

She looked around and saw a blue-haired figure, lying on the wet grass.

"Mint?!"

She quickly ran and layed Mint's head on her lap once she sat next to her.

"No, this has to be a nightmare!.. Mint..Kotori.. wake up!.. Stop faking this!.." The Wolf mew cried.

Zakuro hugged Mint tightly and saw that her wrists were all cut and a paper was scrunched in her hand. She took it and read

it.

_'Oneesama, I know you have no feeling for me. But why can't I be your one in a million? My Life's not Worth Living without you, the one person I loved. Suicidal-Angel, Mint'_

Zakuro gasps, knowing that this was a death note.

"Oh, no no no no no! Mint..Please wake up! Don't leave me..Kotori..."

She started to cry and wiped the tears off Mint's red cheeks.

"Kotori..."

_*Flashbacks end*_

Zakuro got up from her bed and changed her outfit. She wore everything black and puts her sunglasses on for disguise. She

took a photo of Mint, a bouquet of red roses and her locket with her.

Once she got to the cemetery, where Mint was buried, she took off her sunglasses and sat next to Mint's grave.

"I wish you were still alive, Kotori.." She whispered.

She placed the photo and the roses near the grave.

_'I Love you, Oneesama...'_ Mint said in Zakuro's thoughts.

Tears of sorrow steamed down Zakuro's cheeks.

"Sorry I didn't say 'I Love you' back..I was speechless that you were brave enough to tell me your feelings first..and this

is all my fault for you to commit suicide..But it's too late..You're already gone, Kotori..." Zakuro sobbed.

Zakuro wiped the last tear falling down her face and wore the locket and looked up in the sky.

"I Love you, Mint. I hope you can hear me.."

She hears Mint giggling happily in her mind, as she leaves Mint's grave in peace.

* * *

**MJ: Uaaaahhhhh! *she sobs* I can't believe Kotori's gone. I miss her!! *She hugs her Kotori plush***

**Mint: *appears out of nowhere* I'm still alive, MJ!**

**MJ: Nada~! Kotori!! *she hugs Mint***

**Mint: Uahh--**


End file.
